Marius Trevelyan
"We are, all of us, children of the Maker. Would not a good father wish his children to be happy?" '' - The reported words of Marius Trevelyan, after being discovered in bed with the son of Bann Drennan of Hambleton and the daughter of Arl Cynric of Kaiten. Overview The thirdborn son of House Trevelyan, Marius is a man of contradictions. He is simultaneously House Trevelyan's greatest source of prestige, but also its most common cause of scandal. He is a devout Andrastian, and yet also a devoted pleasure seeker. He is....himself....and that's all he ever wants to be. Physical Appearance Marius' nickname 'The Lion of Ostwick' comes from more than just his hunger for everything and skill on the battlefield. He is tall, well muscled, with a mane of golden hair and a healthy beard to match. ...the latter is a constant source of disappointment to his mother. Like most things about Marius. Personality ''"I here behold a man who looks idle, but is always busy. A man who has no other desk but his knees, and no other comb but his fingers. '' ''A blast of magefire or impact of a ballista bolt to which he is not exposed disturbs him with the idea of it costing the lives of those who serve under him. Trembling for others, brave himself. Alarmed by the approach of danger, but frolicksome when it surrounds him. With one hand he beckons both men and women to his chambers, with the other he supplicates our Maker. '' ''Innumerable gifts he is either given or wins himself, but in an instant, gives them away to others. He does not read, but relentlessly interrogates all he speaks with, ever in pursuit of new knowledge. '' ''Uncommonly affable, or extremely savage, his manners are the most attractive or repulsive. '' ''Concealed beneath an appearance of harshness or scant regard, he possesses the greatest benevolence of heart. Like a child, he wants for everything, but like a great man also knows that oft he must do without. He is ever scolding or laughing, engaged in wantonness or in prayer. He summons twenty servants and speaks to not a one. Always ever in his shirt without pants, or else bedecked in fine armour or training gear. '' ''Bent double when he is at home, but tall, erect proud, noble, handsome and majestic when he shows himself to his army, when he is Cathaire amongst Andraste's faithful legions, or stands upon the tourney field, a lion amidst wolves. '' ''In short, cousin, he is a man of masterful ability, ravenous appetites, and ravishing opinions." --- A letter written by Ser Aldibar Rykker, cousin of Bann Rykker of Markham, who was sent on a fact-finding tour to discover whether or not Ser Marius Trevelyan was a correct match for the Bann's daughter. The marriage did not proceed. Talents and Skills Beyond his insurmountable talents as a warrior, Marius is a skilled commander and leader of men. He can also dance and sing and woo practically any who take his fancy. For all that he eschews reading and scholarship, he is nevertheless not a stupid man, simply preferring to learn about the world by living in it and talking to others. This too hones a cunning that surprises many, save those who know him well. Biography History Born as the third son to Bann Esterad Trevelyan and his wife, Lady Aletta, Marius was something of an answer to their prayers. The couple's firstborn, Alain, grew up possessed of a keen mind and able heart, but was also sickly and weak of body. Ordinarily, this would be bad enough, but the Trevelyans boast a long and storied history of being Ostwick's primary military leaders. Then came Cleon, who too seemed to have no soldierly stuff in him. In fact, few could see he had anything in him at all. Bann Esterad despaired of a worthy successor, until finally Marius was born. Growing tall and strong, Marius soon proved himself all that the Bann had hoped for. And more. Much, much more. Whilst he grew tall and strong, proving himself a peerless warrior and talented captain of men, Marius also developed an unquenchable appetite for almost anything. The first woman was discovered in his chambers when he was fourteen, the first man scarce months later. The Bann was surprised, the Lady outraged. She demanded Marius be sent to the Chantry, but Bann Esterad could not so easily cast aside so promising a warrior and war-leader. And so Marius grew to manhood, indulging his appetites, whether for glory, battle, wine or company. He has fought over two dozen duels of honour, all quickly and efficiently hushed up, for this slight or that (mostly either the seduction of a nobleman's daughter or the 'corruption' of his son). But he never forgot his family, whom he holds dear and is ferociously loyal to. To him, brothers and sisters are sacrosanct and his father's express command is law. In their name, he has led his father's men into battle after battle amidst the roiling tensions of the Free Marches and each time he has emerged victorious. And he also never forgot the Maker, to whom he makes daily prayers, truly believing in his existence. To many, such holiness is inconceivable, coming from such a man as he, but it is the truth: Marius genuinely believes. But he believes that the Maker did not put his creations on this earth to suffer, that the road to his side is not found by inflicting suffering on yourself in penance and poverty. He believes that the Maker made his creations in his image and that by seeking what is best for yourself and for others - whether through glory, a full belly, or a warm bed - you seek what is best for him. Many who realise his devotion disagree with his beliefs, but none doubt their sincerity. It was the combination of twin aspects of his being things that led him to be sent (along with other members of his extended family) to represent Ostwick's interests at the Divine Conclave. In-game * Recruited the Templars. * Put Gaspard on the Throne. * Recruited the Wardens. * Drank From the Well. * Reformed the Inquisition. Post-game To be revealed... Relationships TBC Miscellaneous TBC Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Imgur gallery of randomness. Category:Human Category:Inquisitor Category:Trevelyan Category:Warrior Category:Champion Category:Cassandra Romance